Where Are You Now
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella had come to her senses, letting go of the love of her life was the worst mistake she had ever made. In an effort to find him, she leaves Edward and Forks behind. Only the hunt for her love gets postponed after she has an accident landing her in New Orleans. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

Happy Father's Day! I hope everyone has had a wonderful day!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Edward fidgeted with the CD he had found taped to his car. By the handwriting on the cover he knew it must've been from his Bella. He was under the impression she had gone on a hiking trip with Jake and wouldn't be around the house for the day. He had tried calling her after he found it only to get her voicemail.

Finally, building enough courage he opened the case and placed the disc into his laptop. He waited patiently for it all to load. He pressed play instantly and sat back in his desk chair as the video began, he smiled as he saw his Bella smiling widely into the camera.

"Hi," Bella said as she situated herself in a chair facing the camera. "I can bet anything you're smiling that perfect smile of yours." Bella bit her lip and played with her fingers in her lap. "There are some things you should know, Edward. Some things I need to get off my chest once and for all. I can't continue to live with this hanging over my head. I need to say how I feel, or I'll always regret it. Be patient, and watch this till the very end."

Edward sat up straighter as he heard Bella talk having no idea what she really wanted to say to him, and why she couldn't just do it in person.

"Edward, you left me. You broke me and despite all the pain, I still love you. I will always love you, Edward." Bella smiled. "You can never forget your first love, they're the ones that show you the emotion the ones who truly make you feel what love is. Before I met you, my heart was empty. There were no memories I cherished, there were no whispered oaths of love it was blank. Meeting you, everything changed. Everything was brighter, more vivid. My heart soared at the sight of you, and you filled it with beautiful memories and lovely words." Bella paused and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"After you left, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget the memories, or erase the words from my heart. You will _always_ have a place in my heart, Edward. I'm sorry to be doing this through a video, I know it's not ideal, but it's the only way I can do it. If I were telling this to you in person, you'd only find a way to make me stay, and that's not what I want. I suffered after you left, you have no idea what I went through after you left. I cried, I yelled, I swore I should die, because without you everything began being black and grey. And then one day I knew, I felt it I could get through this. Our love, it's time has come and gone. You and I, we weren't meant for forever. We were only meant to show each other what love was."

Bella looked directly into the camera and smiled. "When you left, I swore there would never be another person that I could love like I loved you. You were gone more than a year, and in that time, I grew to be a different person. By the time you returned, I had fallen in love with someone new. And I will probably never seem him again, but I know that what I felt was true. I love him, and I know this may hurt, but it felt like he was what you were leading me to. Without you, I probably wouldn't have met him. He mended my heart back together, and he will carry it with him for the rest of his life."

"Edward, I'm sorry, because since your return I've been using you. I thought that I could go back to the way things were before I met him. I thought that with you back, I could let him go. I used you for a selfish reason, I led you to believe that we could have what we once had. In reality, I don't feel the same anymore. I can't love you how you deserve, because my heart is taken. I want you to understand that I will always love you, but as a past love, my first love. I can't forget you, because you taught me what it was to love, but you're not my forever and I'm not yours. He's my forever." Bella said a wider grin on her face.

"I know there's a chance I will never find him again a chance that I'll never see him again, but I want to try. I need to try. By the time you see this, I'll be gone. I'm leaving to find him, to get my chance at happiness. I can't stay in Forks forever and I don't want to. I want to find him and claim my forever with him. I'm asking one final thing from you Edward please don't try and find me just let me go. You need to understand that, you left me. You let what we had go, and yes if you had stayed none of this would've happened, but it was the best for both of us. I hope you find your forever, Edward because I already found mine." Bella stood and turned off the camera.

Edward's screen went black as the video ended. He fell to his knees his head in his hands as his body shook with tears that would never fall. He had seen as soon as he returned the change in Bella, he could feel her distance from him, and as much as he hoped it didn't feel the same. She was right of course, he had caused this his stupid selfish decision to leave had ruined everything. But maybe, she was right. Maybe it was for the best.

-Page Break-

Bella looked in her rearview mirror in a panic as she could feel her stalker not that far behind her. She had been stupid, staying in New York for too long had been her undoing. She glanced back and took in a deep breath as there was nothing there. She looked back towards the road and gasped back as she saw the silhouette of the person she was running from on the road. She turned the wheel as far as it would go trying to avoid hitting them and destroying her only chance of escape, her truck. Her head bashed against the wheel as she made impact with the tree, her old truck wrapping around the oak tree.

Everything was spinning as Bella heard the faint sounds of growls reaching her ear. She blinked her eyes trying to gain focus, she needed to keep going. She reached for her belt and undid it slowly, she forced the driver door open and crawled out wincing as she saw the bone in her leg popping out. Crawling along the wet ground she ignored the sounds behind her, she would die trying to escape.

Bella winced back as her head was pounding, the gashing wound bleeding into her eye causing her vision to become blurry. Bella reached forward sinking her arms into the grounded, she continued to drag herself along the ground. Her legs had given up on her, and now her arms were about to. She took in a breath as she could feel her entire body go numb. She watched a figure draw closer and she reached out to him her mind playing a cruel trick on her. "Eli…" She spoke before her head hit the ground and everything went black.

Marcel snapped his fingers and Thierry was at his side in a second. "Clean this up, make it look like she died in the truck before it went up in flames. Take her belongings out before you do anything."

Thierry nodded, "Who is she?" He questioned looking at the close to dead human girl.

Marcel kneeled down and carefully picked up Bella making sure she was secure in his arms. "Family." He replied before blurring away. He blurred into the city, knowing very well he couldn't keep her at his compound, she would be an easy target to use against him. He ran to the church knowing very well no one had been there since the massacre just a few days ago. He ran up to the attic, there was only a cot there, but he would find a safe place for her once she got her cured up.

Marcel placed Bella down on the bed and looked at the several wounds on her. Her heart was beating slowly, it's pace residing with every beat. Deciding there was no choice he bit into his wrist and placed it at her mouth. Watching as it all spilled over Marcel began pinching her nose until her body reacted and she began to swallow down the blood. He watched as her wounds slowly healed, but before the broken bone on her leg healed he had to put it back into place.

Marcel looked at Bella and shook his head, "Sorry about this, baby girl." He said as he snapped the bone into place. Bella screamed out in pain, she sat up her eyes wide open, before they rolled to the back of her head and she fell back onto the cot. Marcel checked her over for anything else that was broken, and was flooded with relief that there were only cuts and bruises left to be healed.

He pulled up a chair and sat by the cot and grabbed her hand. He had been looking for Isabella Marie Swan for over a year after she disappeared from Forks. His last living relative, he had kept tabs on her since the moment she was born. Supplying her mother with checks and anything else Bella would ever need. After the departure of the Mikaelsons from New Orleans over a century ago, he understood the importance of family, so Bella being the last of his line was something he took seriously.

It wasn't until recently he had caught word of her in New York, and had sent his most trusted man to check on her, Thierry. They had discovered she was running from someone, and looking for something. Tonight, Thierry had his hands full on protecting the girl. There had been two of the other breed after her. One was the feared Major of the wars and the next was a smaller woman whom they had assumed was his mate.

Marcel had only gotten lucky to have spotted Bella's familiar scent on his way to New York, he had been fortunate she was in the back roads of the Bayou. Marcel shook his head as he truly got a look at the girl who had changed drastically in the two years since he had last seen her. Her bones were practically popping out of her skin from the lack of food. Her eyes were fatigued from the lack of sleep, and by the way her heart and breathing had evened out, this was the first time this girl had gotten any good sleep.

There was only one thought going through his mind, what the hell had this girl gotten herself into?

Hours later his phone rang and he reached for it quickly, "What?"

"The police, ambulance, and news reporters are on the scene. Everything is burned beyond recognition, but the blood should to steer them into believing the girl is dead. I left behind an ID to give the police a lead, I made sure the placing looked natural so they didn't become suspicious. She didn't have much with her, just a backpack that held a few pairs of clothing." Thierry replied, "I got rid of the other breed's ashes before there could be any suspicion of foul play. It should only be hours before her face is plastered all over the news."

Marcel nodded, "Bring the bag to the church, in the attic." He said before hanging up, he looked at Bella and shook his head. "What the hell did you get into, Baby girl?"

-Few Days Later-

Bella's eyes fluttered open, she sat up quickly as she couldn't remember much. Her eyes met those of the man beside her, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Marcel, you're currently in your new home." Marcel said as he let her eyes wander around the luxurious room she was in. It had only taken him hours to find her a suitable apartment minutes away from his compound. "Can you remember anything?"

Bella glanced at him and shook her head. She tried to think of anything, any memory that may come up, but her mind was blank. She reached for her head as searing pain began to pound at her. "No, I can't remember a thing. Everything is blank, I can't remember anything... everything is gone."

Marcel looked at Bella as she looked close to panicking. "You were in a bad car accident, the hit to your head must've effected more than I thought. Do you remember your name?"

Bella nodded, "Bella. My name is Isabella, but I like Bella. I remember that I'm 19, I-I can't remember anything else." Bella rubbed her face as there were no memories in her mind. "What are you to me? Why are you taking care of me?"

"We're relatives. I'm a vampire, and you and I share common ancestors. You're sort of like a niece to me." Marcel explained expecting to have to go into detail about vampires and having to figure out a way to prove to her that what he was saying was the truth.

Bella tilted her head as something about the word vampire seemed so familiar. "Vampire." She repeated. "I feel like I knew this already."

Marcel shook his head as he saw Bella flinch back in pain as she tried to force the memories back. "Don't force it, this memory loss should only be temporarily, they'll come back. Don't hurt yourself trying to remember."

Bella nodded, but something at the back of her head started hurting. Her vision started going slightly blurry she winced as her head began to hurt and a vision of something began to go off in her head.

Marcel straightened as he saw Bella reach to her head. "What's wrong?"

"Agnes," Bella said, "She's doing magic. She's a witch." Bella looked up at Marcel as she took in what she had just said. "I don't know what just happened."

Marcel looked to Bella, "You sensed someone doing magic?"

Bella nodded, "I guess… I saw it." Bella shook her head, "There were two women. They were talking, and then all this information came in. The one named Agnes, she did the spell. Than it went blank."

Marcel tilted his head at Bella, "That's not normal."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I can't remember anything, but even I know that wasn't normal." She winced again as her head pounded. "There's a vampire coming closer, his name is Thierry."

"Thierry's one of my guys, he won't hurt you." Marcel said, he'd have to try to figure out what was gaining on with Bella at a later time. For the moment all that mattered was that she got better and hopefully got her memories back.

-Page Break-

Bella sat bored in her apartment, Marcel had asked that she didn't leave. She understood why, she supplied him with full control over the witches and they would want her head if they figured it out. Her gift of being able to sense when someone was supernatural had only grown stronger. She could feel what someone was, and could get pieces of information about them each time she got a vision. She had even grown to know when she was in danger. She could feel that prickling in the back of her neck, and she knew she had to run.

The first time it had happened was after she had woken up, she had gone out without Marcel and had run into one of his men. She had felt him following after her and with a power that had just appeared she had set him on fire with a simple look after she realized he wanted to kill her. She didn't set him directly on fire only his insides were set on fire, and to the people surrounding him it looked like he was having some sort of heart attack. She took the opportunity once he was on the ground and no one was paying her any attention and she ran. With tears streaming down her face she had told Marcel what happened the moment he walked through her door a few hours later.

He had been surprised just as much as she had been, but he figured it had to do with her being able to sense things. Over all, he had guessed something in her life had caused this to emerge. It could have been due to whatever had chased her on that road. If it were Marcel's guest Bella had been given her powers as protection. It had been more than obvious that some supernatural creature was tracking her down and wanted her dead, this gift was meant to protect her, to make sure she was on an even level with the supernatural.

So far, all her outside contact was Thierry and Marcel. It hadn't been hard for her to become friends with Thierry and closer with Marcel, who she had started too look up to. It had only been a few months, but she had grown accustomed to her new life. She knew only the things Marcel told her about her past life, but still no memories returned only the strange dreams from time to time.

Bella stood up quickly as she could sense Thierry coming up the stairs, she opened the door to the apartment and ushered him in. "I'm starving." Bella stated as she saw the bag in his hands.

Thierry handed her the take out bag, "Guess what I did today?"

"Drank from a few humans, trained some newbies, and ultimately had a very typical day." Bella responded as she took the bag of Chinese take-out into the kitchen.

"Aside from that," Thierry said he followed her into the kitchen, "I got you a job."

Bella froze she turned to look at Thierry, "A job?"

"Yeah, Marcel thinks you're getting into a funk lately. He asked me to figure something out, so I thought having something to do outside of this apartment would be wise. It's nothing big, the owner of the daycare center across the street is having some medical issues. He needs someone to fill in his place. You'll be basically just watching after a bunch of kids. You'll go in at 6 in the morning, and leave at around 5 I thought this would be something fun for you to do. To occupy your time and eventually it would get Marcel to see that you'll be able to handle being out there. It'll get him to loosen up since that incident with the vampire in the streets." Thierry explained.

"Honestly, the fact that I get to get out of this apartment is awesome." Bella said, "Working with kids doesn't seem like something bad to be doing."

Thierry smiled, "Glad to hear it, you start tomorrow."

Bella's eyes widened, "I start tomorrow?"

"I figured the sooner the better," Thierry said as he took a seat at the table he denied the food Bella offered. Although he had just started a relationship with Kate the witch, he would end it in a heartbeat if Bella showed any interest in him. It was a pain to know that she only saw him as a friend. After all their talks, he knew that her heart belonged to someone else. He didn't know who, and he doubted she even knew, but her heart was taken.

Bella smiled at Thierry and took a seat across from him. "I had another dream last night."

"What was it about this time?" Thierry asked as he watched Bella move the food around on her plate.

"I saw this man, and I feel like I know him. He's important, but I can't see his face clearly. I felt safe, and then he called me Isabella. It felt natural that he say my full name. Then my feet started moving and I walked closer to him. He was talking, but he wasn't speaking to me. I mean he was, but I was watching this memory play out, but I couldn't see his face or get a good look at him." Bella said she took a sip of her drink and shook her head. "I keep trying to remember, to get something from my past, but I feel like its blank, like there's nothing there. This man Thierry I feel like he's such a big part of me, but I can't remember anything about him. I don't even know what he looks like."

Thierry sighed, "I know this sucks, Bella. When I became a vampire, all my memories were clear, but overtime I started to lose some, but bit by bit I get them back. You will get these memories back, I think it's already starting. Just give it time, Bella."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Thierry."

-Page Break-

Elijah sighed in annoyance as he had followed his brother into the city. He hung up the phone as his sister seemed more than angry at the idea of coming to New Orleans. He rubbed his face as the memory of brown eyes haunted him. He should've done more. He shouldn't have left her to her own devices. She had died close to a year ago just outside the city he was now trapped in. He had only come to do something to take his mind off of the pain he felt in his chest. To quench the fire that started and continued to rise every moment that passed without her

He continued on his mission to figure out exactly his brother had gotten into.

Elijah sighed in frustration at his brother's reaction to the news of his child. He was following him to the quarter that once was his home when he stopped in his tracks. The familiar strawberry scent that filled the air past him. He turned and looked around locating the scent. He saw the back of the head of the brunette as she walked into a diner. He followed quickly only to stop in his tracks as she came rushing out the door with a phone in her hand.

"I'm coming!" Bella shouted into the phone. "Listen to me, I don't give a shit who this guy is and what he can do. This is Thierry. If he's going to die, I want to be there."

Elijah strained his ears, recognizing the voice of Marcel over the phone. "Come in the back way, then. Don't let any of the vampires spot you. Thierry is up stairs."

"Okay." She replied as she hung up. Elijah watched as this was his Bella. The girl from Forks who had easily captured his heart. He followed as she walked directly towards Marcel's home. He followed behind her as she made it in through the back of the home. He paused as he followed after her making sure she wouldn't see him. He watched as she entered a room throwing her bag on the floor. Instantly she fell to her knees beside the couch where a vampire lay. The bleeding wound of a werewolf bite calling all attention to what had happened.

"Thierry." Bella said she wiped her eyes as tears began to come out of her eyes.

"Don't cry for me, doll face." Thierry said as he wiped a tear away from Bella's eyes.

"You're going to die," Bella said, "If you die…" Bella shook her head, "You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you. Not you. You and Marcel are all I have, I can't lose you."

Elijah felt the strings to his heart tighten as he watched his Bella cry over another man. He took a step back, he would do anything to make her pain disappear, and if it meant saving this man than he would do it. He disappeared determined to help Bella.

Bella wiped her eyes again as she talked softly to Thierry. "Who did this?" She asked, she knew well that all the werewolves were taken out of the town long ago.

"Klaus, the original hybrid." Thierry replied his voice croaking as he talked.

Bella sighed, she stood and grabbed a towel. She kneeled back down beside Thierry and cleaned up his wound. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She said in a whisper. "You're too good to die like this." She shook her head.

Thierry smiled lightly at Bella's words. "I've lived more than my lifetime, Bella."

"That doesn't mean anything." Bella said, "It's too early for you." Bella placed the towel over his wound. "Marcel is coming with some of his men. I have to go, but I'll come back in the morning." She bent down and kissed Thierry's cheek. She walked over to the window and climbed down carefully avoiding hurting herself. She walked back to her apartment forgetting to order her food. She walked into her apartment closing the door behind her locking it for extra precaution. She sat down on her sofa pulling her knees to her chest.

Bella didn't know how long she sat curled up in a ball crying her eyes out for Thierry. She stood on shaky legs and headed to the door as there was a knock. She ignored her gift, her emotions too overwhelming to help her focus on it. She opened the door expecting to see Marcel at her door. "Thierry?" She asked as she saw the wound gone. In his hands a bag of take out and a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the magical cure," Thierry said, "I'm going to live." He smiled as Bella threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy to hear this." Bella said relief filling her voice as the realization she wasn't going to lose her best friend.

-Page Break-

Bella walked quickly to her door as there was insistent knocking. She could tell very well that it was Marcel. She opened the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing?" She questioned as Marcel dragged in a large coffin. "What the hell is this?"

"This is my ticket to getting rid of the originals from this town. This is one of them. I'm going to need to stash him here for a bit." Marcel said as he took the coffin into Bella's spare bedroom.

Bella shook her head, "Marcel! This is weird!" She said as she followed after him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this coffin guy?"

"You're not going to do anything. Just leave him here, I need to keep him in a place where Klaus would least suspect him to be." Marcel said, he led Bella back to the living room. "Just keep him here, don't let anyone enter except Thierry and I."

Bella nodded, she watched Marcel disappear out of the door. "That's cool, I had nothing else to do with my day, but watch over this thing." She shouted to Marcel as he went down the stairs. She closed the door to her apartment and went to her room. She paused as she stood in front of the door to her guest bedroom.

"Should I?" She asked out loud, she fidgeted on her feet. "No. I should go back to sleep." Bella headed to her room. She got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She tried to go back to sleep to get some much needed rest. Today was her day off and she didn't want to do anything but relax for a bit.

Minutes passed and Bella couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers off of her, and jumped out of bed. In a quick pace she headed to the guest room, she opened the room and walked towards the coffin. Her hands ran over the wood and she built up the courage and opened the coffin.

Bella gasped back landing on her butt as she was more than startled by the look of the man in the coffin. His face was the perfect match to the man in her dreams. This was the man in her dreams. Bella moved closer to the man. "How do I know you?" She asked as she looked the man over. Her hand moved to the dagger in his heart. Her hand clasped around it and she pulled it out of his chest. She needed answers and the feeling in the back of head told her she could get them from him.

She stood up and paced the room as she waited for him to come to. She turned to him as she knew he was only seconds from awakening. She had the dagger in her hand in case she needed to use it against him.

As he began to wake up Bella was surprised she couldn't sense him, he was blank to her.

"Isabella." He said as he looked at her standing up with caution not wanting to startle her.

Bella shook her head, "How do I know you?" She demanded pointing the dagger at him. "How do you know me?"

Elijah looked at his Bella and tilted his head at her. "You don't remember me?"

"I don't remember a lot of things," Bella replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah." Elijah said, "We met many years ago, in Seattle. You were visiting with a friend from Forks. Her name was Angela."

Bella closed her eyes as a memory came to her mind.

Flashback:

"Dad!" Bella said embarrassed as her father made sure to put pepper spray in her bag. "Ang and I are only going to go for a bit. I need some books, and she needs a new laptop. Seattle is the best place to get these things. I'll call you when we get there, and then several times after that." Bella said amused at her father's overprotectiveness.

"Just be careful, Bells. There's something going on in that city and I don't want you to get hurt." Charlie said as Bella walked towards the door.

"I got it, Charlie! I'll call you when we get there!" Bella said as she hurriedly walked out of the house and straight into Angela's car.

Bella laughed as she and Angela walked around the mall. "Look, the bookstore is about to close, and we've spent the last few hours looking at lingerie for you and Ben's big night. I'm going to go check out the bookstore, you go try and figure out what laptop you're going to want." Bella smiled and entered the Barnes and Nobles. She headed straight towards the classics wanting something to read. Bella sat down on the ground as she flipped through a Jane Austen novel.

"It's a very compelling read," a voice said catching Bella's attention.

Bella looked up to meet the eyes of the man in the well-tailored suit. "I've read it countless times. I'm just no sure I appreciate the cover of the book." She stood up and held her hand out. "I'm Bella."

"Elijah," Elijah responded, "Am I right to assume that Bella is short of Isabella?"

Bella smiled, "I've always preferred the shorten version of my name."

Elijah smiled, "You should never shorten something beautiful, Isabella."

Bella blushed lightly, "I should get going it was nice meeting you Elijah." Bella grabbed the stack of books she was planning on getting before she hurriedly made her way to the cash register. She glanced back and saw Elijah flipping through the book she had left behind. She blushed a brighter red as he caught her staring. She quickly paid before dashing out of the store and headed to find her friend.

-End Flashback-

Bella stumbled back her back hitting the wall as the first memory from her past came back. She threw the dagger on the floor and ran out of the room. She headed to her room and grabbed the Jane Austen book from her memory. She walked back to the guest bedroom and threw the book to Elijah. "Why are you so important to me? Why is my first memory about you? Why did I hold onto this one book?"

Elijah smiled lightly as he flipped through the pages of the book. Remembering all the times he and Bella had sat together reading this book. It was her favorite, and she enjoyed more than anything else when he would read it to her. "This is your favorite novel."

"I know that!" Bella replied her teeth gritted in anger as she couldn't understand any of this. "I've read it countless times since the accident." Bella rubbed her eyes. "I can't get rid of it. The pages are ruined, and the binding is falling apart, but I can't bring myself to throw it in the trash and buy a new one." Bella slid down the wall bringing her knees to her chest. She looked to Elijah. "Who are you?"

Elijah took a seat on the floor across from Bella setting the book down beside him. "You truly don't remember me?" His voice hurt by the realization.

"I remember meeting you, but everything else is gone." Bella replied as she kept Elijah's gaze. "We met at a bookstore, but what else." Bella sat so her legs were crossed, she moved slightly closer to Elijah. "You knew me before the accident, before I lost everything. I want to remember, you said something that brought a memory back, the first memory from my past. I think you can bring back more memories, I'm asking you kindly to please help me."

Elijah nodded, "After you left the bookstore, you went to meet your friend Angela at the electronics store. There she purchased a new computer. It was getting dark and your father was getting worried so you both decided to head home. It was dark out, and the both of you were walking back to your car. The fact that you had a brand new laptop caught the attention of some men. They attacked you and Angela, the two of you held up as best as you could. I stepped in and forced the men to leave, I compelled your friend to forget, but when I went to compel you…"

"You couldn't," Bella said as a small glimpse of the encounter began to play in her head. "You walked us back to her car, and you said you'd be in contact."

Elijah smiled and nodded, "I decided to stay in your home town for a bit after that. You caught my attention and I wanted to know more about you. I bought a home in the town and lived only a few minutes from you. Not long after that day I went to visit you, I was worried over what you had seen, and because I couldn't compel you I wanted to make sure you weren't exposing anything."

Bella nodded nothing coming to mind yet. "Did you try to kill me back then?"

"No, of course not." Elijah said, "When I arrived at your home you thought I was going to kill you. After I swore that I wasn't going to kill you we started a friendship. You had another breed of vampire that was after you, her name was Victoria. I stayed in town to protect you after you asked for my help." Elijah said not entirely telling the truth as he had protected her because he loved her. It had only taken them days to become more than friends. The attraction between them had always been strong.

-Flashback-

Bella laughed as she and Elijah entered her home. She was wrapped in his arms and they were both soaking wet as the rain had ruined the picnic they had planned. "I love you, but I did tell you to check the weather before we headed out."

"I did check the weather," Elijah responded as he kissed Bella's neck. "I knew it was going to rain, but I thought you would enjoy it." He kissed down her jaw. "And I was right."

Bella laughed, "This human has to go change before I get sick. I'll be back down in a minute."

Elijah smiled he stopped Bella before she could make the way to her room. He leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss became more heated and he pressed Bella against the wall. He pulled back when he felt her shiver from the cold. "Go upstairs and change. I'll be waiting."

Bella shivered and nodded, "I'll be right down, so we can continue this."

Elijah chuckled and watched Bella disappear up the stairs.

-End-

Bella looked up at Elijah her eyes watered. "I loved you." She stated she ran her hands through her tangled her hair. She said it in past tense, but she could still feel him in her heart. She still loved him.

Elijah nodded, "I'm assuming you're retrieving some memories."

Bella nodded she reached to her head. "Keep going. How did my father really die?"

Elijah tensed, this had been the time that their relationship had ended. This had been why she had pushed him out of her life. "It was raining, and you and I were coming back from dinner. At your home, there were several new borns around. You believed your father was still inside the house alive. I knew you didn't have my hearing, but there was no heartbeat inside the house. Upon our arrival your father had already died from the torture he was put through. Despite your many protests, I stayed at your side. I killed all the newborns and Victoria. You rushed inside the house and spotted your father dead. I had to drag you out so I could cover up his death. I set the house on fire, and you chose to go to the reservation to stay with your friend Jacob."

-Flashback-

Bella glared at Elijah as they were in his home now. "IT WASN'T YOUR DECISION! Who were you to choose that I got to live while my father died? This life isn't worth it without him!"

Elijah stepped closer trying to comfort his Bella. "Isabella…"

Bella shook her head and stepped back tears swelling in her eyes as she looked at Elijah. "I can't look at you anymore. I can't… All I see anymore is my father's face. All I can understand is that you let him die."

Bella turned and headed towards the door. "I don't wish to see you ever again, Elijah. I can't do this anymore, falling in love with vampires has only ruined my life."

"Isabella, please." Elijah said his voice more than broken as he knew there would be little he could say to change her mind. She wouldn't let him explain.

"Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be. Leave town and let me be human. I just want things to go back to the way they once were. I don't want to be a part of this world any longer." Bella said her tears falling down her cheeks.

Elijah nodded, "If that is what you wish."

"It is." Bella said.

"Then I'll leave. I'll let you lead the life you wish." Elijah said his heart broke as he heard Bella leave the house.

-End-

Bella gasped back. "I didn't think you were going to leave. I was just angry and mourning. I went back a few days later. You weren't there." Bella wiped away the tears as she met Elijah's eyes. "I'm sorry, Eli."

Elijah smiled softly at the use of the shortened version of his name. "You do not need to apologize, Isabella. You had all right to be angry with me."

Bella shook her head, she stood quickly and paced the room. "I had no right." She said she reached for her head as a sudden wave of pain hit her. She squeezed her head as memory after memory began to flash through her mind. "Eli." She whimpered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards only to be caught by Elijah before she hit the ground.

Elijah carried her carefully to her room knowing she would be more comfortable there. He tucked her in under the covers and sat down besides her wanting to know she was going to be okay.

Bella woke up startled as everything had come back. Every memory every thought, it was all back in her head. She looked over to see Elijah as he set down a book to look at her. "Eli…" Bella said she took in a breath and before Elijah could say another word she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Eli."

Elijah smiled and wrapped his arms around Bella. "Never apologize to me, Isabella."

Bella shook her head, "You didn't deserve what I did, how I acted. I knew it wasn't your fault, it was just easier to blame you than to blame myself. I'm sorry because I know that I hurt you, and hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"You remember everything, I assume?" Elijah asked as Bella pulled back to look at him.

Bella nodded, "Everything." She repeated.

"How did you end up here?" Elijah asked as he brushed the hair out of Bella's eyes.

He smiled genuinely as she moved to sit in his lap, it reminded him of the several times she had done the same thing before. Bella smiled at Elijah. "After you left, I spiraled. Jake could see it, and he was planning on helping me come find you. He wanted to get away from the pack, so together we planned on setting out to find you." Bella laughed at the fond memories of her and Jake. "A few months before we were about to set out, Edward and his family came back. At this point, I fooled myself into believing that this was a sign. That if I could fall back in love with Edward, everything would be okay. I tried to be in love with Edward, but I couldn't even hug him without feeling like I betrayed you. I love Edward, I always will, but he's not you. Eli, you will always hold my heart, no matter what."

Bella ran her fingers across Elijah's jaw line. "I started distancing myself from him and his family. Alice was talking about marriage, and I just couldn't do it. I knew Alice's power didn't work when I was with Jake so we kept close. Jake and I, we came up with a plan. I made a clip for Edward, saying my goodbyes to him. I needed to let him know there was never going to be anything between us. After that, Jake and I we taped it to Edward's car while he was at the community college and we left. By the time he got it, Jake and I were hours away, and Jake was blocking me from Alice's power. Edward, he let me go like I had asked, but Alive and Jasper didn't do the same."

"They were on our trail. Jasper was following his mate's command and Alice wanted my head for ruining her perfect dream family. Our trip to finding you turned into running from them. We kept to sunny areas, but eventually they caught up to us. Jake did his best to protect me, but he died by Jasper's hand. He sacrificed his life to protect me. After that I kept running, and I eventually ended up in New York. I stayed too long and they found me again. I got in my truck and started driving. I ended up in the Bayou and I knew they were close. I swerved off the road to avoid hitting Alice. Marcel and Thierry showed up and together they took out Jasper and Alice. Thierry coved up my death, and Marcel brought me here. He got me this apartment, he and Thierry helped me. After the accident I lost my memory so Thierry and Marcel helped me get back on my feet. Thierry got me my job at the Daycare center, and Marcel he takes care of me here." Bella said.

"Why are you so close to Marcel?" Elijah asked.

Bella smiled as she could see the jealousy in Elijah. "It turns out Marcel and I are blood related. I'm a descendant of his family. He's the last family I have. He helped me after the accident, after everything."

"I truly missed you, Isabella." Elijah said as he gripped Bella's hips.

Bella smiled and ran her fingers through Elijah's hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Bella rested her forehead against Elijah's. "I love you, Elijah."

Elijah smiled as he had longed to hear those words again. "I love you, Isabella." He replied, he felt Bella sigh in relief as their lips met. It had been too long since they last kissed. Coming to New Orleans had been the best decision he had made in a long time. Elijah flipped their position so he lay on top of Bella.

Elijah deepened the kiss as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her.

Bella sighed in annoyance as the knocking on her door became more consistent. She crawled out from under Elijah and put on her shirt. She smiled at him. "It's Thierry, he's probably here to just check in on me."

Elijah nodded, "I'll be in the other room so he doesn't know I'm awake."

Bella smiled, "Thank you." She headed out a large smile on her face as she went to the door. She opened it and smiled at Thierry. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I know it's your day off, and Marcel is worried about you. He thinks Klaus is catching on to you, and that he and his sister are going to eventually find you." Thierry said, "He wanted me to come down and ask that you don't leave your apartment."

"It's my day off, I plan to stay in my bed all day," Bella said she grinned as she technically wasn't lying.

"Just call if you need anything okay?" Thierry said, he handed Bella a bag. "Brought you a muffin from that bakery you enjoy."

Bella smiled and opened the bag and inhaled the scent. "This smells delicious. Thanks, Thierry. What are you doing today?"

"The usual," Thierry said with a shrug. "I think we have a few humans that got themselves killed with vamp blood in them so we're taking care of that. Marcel wanted me to tell you he won't be stopping by tonight. He thinks if he does he'll have Klaus following him. He doesn't want Klaus to try and hurt you."

"I understand. Tell him not to worry about it," Bella replied. "I'm not sure if I'll be working tomorrow, but if I am tell him to stop by."

"I'll tell him, I'll call you later to check in on how you're doing. If you see anyone strange around, don't let them in." Thierry cautioned.

Bella smiled, "Okay, don't invite strangers in, you do know I teach this sort of thing to kids?"

Thierry laughed lightly, "Yeah, but someone needs to teach it to you."

Bella laughed, "Because I'm ignorant enough to let anyone in?"

"I wouldn't say ignorant exactly, but you do have your moments." Thierry joked.

Bella laughed, "Did you come to insult me? I mean you could've done this through the phone."

Thierry laughed, "I'll talk to you later, Bella."

Bella nodded and waved to Thierry as he left. She closed the door locking it before speaking. "He's gone, Eli." Bella headed to the kitchen, and smiled as Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "I missed you so much. I missed being able to be in your arms."

Elijah kissed down her neck. "I missed having you in my arms."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she laid cuddled up to Elijah on her couch, a warm blanket thrown over them as a movie played on the T.V. It had been almost like nothing had ever happened between them it was like they were never apart. Bella had taken the time to explain to Elijah why she was so important to Klaus, and she could see the fear in his eyes, but she quickly explained it would be impossible for him to track her and if he ever got close she'd sense him in time to run.

Bella laughed softly, as Elijah's fingers ran up and down her sides, she squirmed against him. "Eli!" She said as she laughed uncontrollably as he tickled her sides.

Elijah stopped and relished in her laughter. "You're beautiful as ever."

Bella blushed at his words and crawled into his lap laying against his chest as she could hear the faint sound of his heartbeat. "Never leave again. No matter what I say, don't leave." Bella whispered she moved to look up at Elijah. "I want to be with you forever, Eli."

Elijah cupped Bella's cheek, "You do understand what you're asking from me? If you promise forever, it will be forever."

Bella smiled, "I wouldn't want an eternity with anyone but you."

"You're willing to transition?" Elijah asked knowing this had been something Bella had never concretely answered in the past.

Bella nodded, "I want to be with you. I want to be your forever, because you're mine. I didn't want it before because I felt too young for you, but I'm older now. I'm closer to your physical age, and I feel like we're more evenly matched now. Being with you forever is something I want more than anything. I can't imagine living without you, Elijah." Bella ran her hands through his hair, "I want to be with you forever."

"I will change you into vampire," Elijah said as he kissed her softly, "But first there is the matter of my brother to deal with." Elijah bit into his wrist and held it out for Bella. "Drink, just in case something happens to you."

Bella nodded she drank Elijah's blood until the wound closed. She kissed his wrist. "I love you." She said, she smiled as it felt right to say those words to him again. "I love you so much, Eli."

Elijah wrapped his arms tighter around Bella, he kissed her softly. "I love you as well, my sweet Bella."

Bella smiled and rested back against Elijah. "I don't want to ever be without you." Bella whispered as she began to fall asleep against Elijah.

-Page Break-

Bella grabbed the hidden dagger from under the bed, she looked to Elijah with a small smile. "I'm really sorry about this, but he insists on taking you back to your brother."

Elijah smiled, "I can understand, Bella." Elijah walked forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I've been saving something for you."

Bella lifted an eyebrow in question. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

Elijah slipped a black box out of his jacket. "I'd get down on one knee, but I know how much you would dislike it. I wanted to ask you in Forks, but it was horrible timing. I held onto this ring as a memory of what could have been between us. This ring belongs to you whether you say yes or no. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella's eyes widened and she looked down at the ring and back to Elijah. "Yes." She wiped her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Elijah smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her slipping the ring onto her finger with ease. "I love you,  
Isabella."

Bella smiled, "I love you, Elijah." She gestured to the coffin. "I really wish we could celebrate this, but Marcel is coming up the stairs."

Elijah nodded, he kissed Bella lightly before he took the dagger from her. "Without the ash, I should be awake in a few hours. I'll return to you then."

Bella nodded with a smile. "I'll wait for you." the doorbell rang and Bella disappeared to answer the door. She smiled at Marcel. "Hey! You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, baby girl." Marcel answered, kissing Bella's cheek before entering. "Anything suspicious going on?"

Bella shook her head, "Not that I know of, everything has been normal. Though a kid did puke on my shoes at work yesterday, but I really doubt that had anything to do with vampires." Bella paused. "Maybe it did and the boy was compelled to do it."

Marcel smiled slightly at her words. "The coffin?"

"It's still in the room, I've been too creeped out to open it." Bella responded with a sigh. "I really hated having that here, it's like a reminder of death."

"I'll get it out," Marcel said walking into the room. He lifted the lid slightly and was satisfied to see Elijah inside with the dagger in his heart. "If you see anyone following you, or get any creepy feelings or you know your gift flares up call me."

Bella nodded, "Will do. Hey, what's going on with the originals? Are you going to be okay?"

Marcel nodded, "I have a plan up my sleeve, but I promised Rebekah her brother back."

Belal smirked, "And Rebekah is who?"

"You know who she is." Marcel said as he carried the coffin into the living room.

Bella smiled, "I know who she is. I mean who is she to you?"

Marcel groaned. "It's complicated. We'll talk later." Marcel kissed Bella's head. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I didn't listen when I was younger I won't listen now. I remember being a bit of rebel when it came to authority." Bella replied she smirked widely as Marcel caught onto what she was saying.

"You remember?" Marcel questioned curiously. "You got your memory back?"

Bella grinned, "Yeah, it happened a bit ago, I just haven't seen you so I haven't been able to tell you."

Marcel hugged Bella lightly. "That's great, look I have to get this to Rebekah, but I promise we'll talk later. Maybe later tonight? Over dinner or something?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'm free for the day." Marcel left the apartment and Bella locked the door behind him. She walked to the living and sat down on the couch with a smile. She was surprised Marcel hadn't noticed the ring on her finger. She looked down at the ring and smiled, Elijah knew her well. It wasn't something big and shiny, it didn't have a diamond so big it'd catch everyone's attention.

It had the perfect sized diamond that didn't make her feel strange while wearing it. Curious to see the full design of the band Bella slid the ring off her finger. She smiled as she the small engraving on the inside.

My One True Love

She smiled and ran her finger along the engraving. She smiled at the ring and put it back on her finger. She was engaged. She smiled as everything seemed to pay off. The running, searching, hiding, it all seemed worth it now that she had Elijah back in her life.

-Page Break-

Bella walked into town, later in the day. It was about 12 in the afternoon and she had the need to go into town and get something to eat. Bella stiffened as she was feeling off. She shook her head trying to get the feeling to go away, but it stuck to her like glue. Bella closed her eyes and took in the feeling. She let it all in and stumbled back on her feet as she felt the pain of a certain hybrid. She had never felt something so strong before. Not being able to stop herself her feet began to move.

She stopped once she was outside Marcel's home. She fidgeted again, but the pain she was feeling was too strong for her to turn her back on it. She rushed inside and her eyes widened as she saw all of Marcel's men gained together against Klaus. Bella met Marcel's eyes. "I'm sorry." She mouthed before she turned her attention back to Klaus. She used her gift sending the vampires around him to their knees. Moving quickly she grabbed Klaus's arm and dragged him out. She walked as quickly as she could she hid into an alley once they were far enough away and that no one was following them. Bella leaned against the wall and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. She gasped back as she felt a hand around her neck. Her eyes flew opened as she met Klaus' eyespl..

"WHO ARE YOU?" Klaus growled as he gripped her throat.

Bella glared at him and used her gift on him. She sent him to his knees and reached for her throat. "I'M THE GIRL THAT SAVED YOU ASSHOLE!" Bella shouted as she gripped her throat.

Klaus stood fighting against the pain he was feeling. He was about to lunge at Bella when he was pushed back into the wall behind him. "This is not the time for your nobility, Elijah." Klaus remarked as he saw his brother standing protectively in front of the girl. "Glad to see you're back and all, but step away this has nothing to do with you."

"Isabella, may you please stop." Elijah asked looking back to Bella.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and removed her gift from Klaus. "He started it." She whispered to Elijah.

Elijah smiled at her words but looked back to his brother. "This has everything to do with me as you just tried to kill my future wife."

Klaus chuckled, "You have to be kidding me?"

Bella glared at Klaus. "You know you talk a big game, but you and I both know you're a mess right now. I was feeling everything you were feeling moments ago, and I wouldn't wish that type of pain on anyone." Bella stepped closer to Elijah. "Marcel was trying to weaken him enough to put him in the garden. I think he needs his brother and not you know a punch to the face."

Bella looked to Klaus and smiled sweetly. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Just a warning, if you lay a hand on me again I'll burn your insides to a crisp until you're a walking shell of ashes." Bella leaned up and kissed Elijah's cheek. "I'll see you later, Eli."

Elijah chuckled as Bella left a wide smile forming on his face at Bella's attitude. "She really is something special isn't she?" He asked looking to his brother.

Klaus glared at him. "I don't like her."

"The only reason you don't like her is she shows strength and she isn't afraid of you." Elijah responded. "Now let's go, I don't doubt that now that Bella is gone Marcel will send his men looking for you and you seemed to have been in enough of a fight as it is."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I wanted him to believe that he had a chance I was going to kill them all."

"Let's go, Niklaus." Elijah said as he began to lead his brother away.

-Page Break-

Bella sat down at the park bench with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. It was 5 in the evening, and she still hadn't gotten a word from Marcel or Thierry. She was going crazy with her thoughts, they all seemed to be too pessimistic for her liking.

"If you're here to yell at me, please let me explain." Bella said as she looked back to Marcel as he approached.

"I came for some sort of explanation." Marcel said sitting down beside Bella.

Bella smiled and handed the ice cream over to him. "I guess I should start from the beginning of all of this." She wiped her hands on a napkin before she began.

"When I moved to Forks to live with Charlie, I met a boy. His name was Edward and he was the other breed of vampire." Bella said playing with her hands. "Things ended quickly, and on the day after my 18th birthday he broke up with me. I was so depressed, that I just lost myself. A few months later, I was in Seattle and I met a man, and he made my heart flutter. It's like in this romantic movies where the girl meets the boy of her dreams after a bad break up and they live happily ever after. You know this man, Elijah."

"I can't believe you dated an original." Marcel said shaking his head.

Bella frowned. "Don't be a hypocrite, may I remind you that you're currently involved with Rebekah."

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Continue this story."

Bella nodded. "Elijah and I were together for a while, and he made everything better. We just fit together so easily. I was safe with him and I was truly happy with him. Being with him is beautiful. He makes me feel so strongly, like I've never felt before. He took me out to dinner one night and when we came back my house was surrounded with newborns. They were all out for my head, and their leader Victoria was determined to kill me after my ex killed her mate. Charlie was dead inside the house already there was nothing we could do, but at the time I didn't care. I asked Elijah to get Charlie instead of protecting me. After the funeral Elijah took me to his home because my home had burned to the ashes. I was so sad and angry that I blamed Elijah for Charlie's death. I demanded that he leave, I told him that I never wanted to see him again, but I was just hurt I never meant any of it."

Bella shook her head at what she had done. "Elijah took me seriously and because he will always do as I ask he left. I went back to his home a few days later and he was gone. I was crushed. I just fell apart at this point. I was a wreck. A bit later Edward came back into town. I fooled myself into thinking that I could be with him again. I told myself that if I could fall in love with him again everything would be as it used to. I couldn't do it. I taped a video and I left it for him, I had to tell him the truth. I had to do everything possible to look for Elijah, to find him again. I left Forks with a shape Shifter from the pack, his name was Jacob."

"At the beginning we were okay, but Alice a seer came after us with her mate Jasper. She wasn't too pleased that I had ruined the future she wanted. Edward had accepted me leaving, but she hadn't. She wanted the future she had seen and not the future I wanted. Eventually they caught up to us and they killed Jacob, but I kept running. That's when you found me in the Bayou. I was running from them." Bella said she glanced at Marcel. "I love Elijah." She said as she kept Marcel's gaze.

"So, there's going to be no way I can talk you out of being with him?" Marcel questioned as he picked at the melted Ice Cream.

Bella smiled, and gave him her hand with the ring. "I'm going to marry him, and I'm going to become a vampire to spend the rest of my eternity with him."

"You know for someone with an endless amount of money I would've thought he would have given you a bigger ring." Marcel said as he looked at the ring.

Bella laughed. "This is perfect, I've never been one for the big and flashy."

"Do you know what gave you these gifts you have?" Marcel questioned as he met Bella's eyes.

Bella nodded, "It was a sort of pity gift from nature. After seeing me repeatedly attacked by supernatural creatures they gave me something to fight back with. I don't know for how long it'll last, but I think this also has to do with Elijah."

"Care to explain more?" Marcel questioned.

"I'm Elijah's mate. If I were to die, Elijah would go on a rampage killing anyone and anything in his path until his thirst for revenge is quenched and then he kills himself. Only his thirst for revenge could be never-ending and everyone would be in danger. I think nature wants to keep me alive to keep Elijah from losing it." Bella replied she laughed lightly. "What do you think would happen when the calmest original loses his mate?"

"His entire attitude changes and we're all doomed. I doubt even Klaus would be able to stop him." Marcel said he stood up, "Come on, let's go get a bite to eat. We can talk more over a plate of pasta at that Italian place you like."

Bella nodded she took his hand and they walked. Bella smiled as Marcel's arm went around her shoulder, she felt relieved knowing that she wasn't going to lose the last family she had.

Rebekah glared as she saw Marcel's arm around the girl that had set her brother free early. She had gone off looking for Marcel earlier after he disappeared and it seemed no one knew where he was. She strained her hearing to catch what they were saying.

"Come on, you know you like the food there you're just being pick today. You said we could go eat there, and so we're going. No going back now!" The girl said.

Rebekah glared as she saw Marcel laugh. "Fine, if that's where you really want to go. I'll eat anywhere you want, baby girl."

It was the name that drove Rebekah over the edge. She blurred quickly over to the girl only she fell to her knees once she got behind the girl.

Marcel turned around and shook his head. "That's Rebekah."

"I know exactly who she is! She was going to attack me!" Bella said with a glare towards the blonde. "I'm really not in the mood to die today."

Marcel was about to respond when he was interrupted. "I'll take care of my sister." Elijah said appearing.

Bella sighed and let Rebekah go. She looked to Elijah with a small smile. "What does it say that your siblings have tried to attack me twice in one day?"

"That you're going to fit right into this family." Elijah replied with a smirk as he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her back as she stood and tried to attack Bella again. His grip tightened around her arm. "I'll see you at your apartment?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

Elijah smiled as Bella walked forward and kissed him lightly. He pulled his sister away from her as she kissed him. "Be safe." Elijah responded Bella ignoring both Rebekah and Marcel as they were staring at the interaction between the two of them.

Bella nodded. "I'll be safe, Marcel and I are just going to dinner to talk things over. I'm in good hands."

Elijah nodded and with a tight grip he pulled his sister away.

"I'm not going to get used to that." Marcel responded as he looked at Bella. He looked her over checking for injuries. It was then he finally caught her scent. "I should've noticed. You smell like him."

Bella blushed lightly. "Yeah, it happens after the activities we were up to this morning and the amount of blood I drank from him."

"No." Marcel said beginning to walk again. "I love you and all baby girl, but don't talk like that with me. I don't want to hear it."

Bella laughed and walked to catch up with him. "But it's okay when you do it with me?"

-Page Break-

Bella lay on the bed she shared with Elijah. He was trying to get dressed while she was trying to avoid getting ready. "What do you think of eloping?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Isabella I've told you time and time again that I do not care how we get married as long as we get married." Elijah responded as he buttoned up his shirt. He smiled as he saw Bella moved back under the covers. "You should be getting ready."

Bella groaned. "I don't want to. This is ridiculous."

"It's a party in your honor, you have to attend." Elijah said as he fought to contain a laugh as Bella pulled the covers over her head.

"Throwing someone a party for being a vampire for a year is just silly." Bella responded. "I swear your brother, Marcel and Rebekah are just looking for reasons to throw a party."

Elijah watched curiously as Bella sat up and hopped out of bed with a large smile on her face. "What are you thinking?" he questioned as she walked over closer.

Bella smiled, "We already have everything to get married, all we really have left to do is sign the papers and get a minister to confirm it." She smiled so widely she swore her face would crack. "What do you say about making this party a wedding reception? We've been waiting to get married for two years but every time we try something happens. The last time we tried I fell off the roof and became a vampire. Let's do this, just you, me, and the next two people we encounter."

Elijah chuckled, "This is what you want? You don't want the large ceremony you had the last time we tried this?"

Bella shook her head. "Your sister planned that ceremony. I just want you, Eli. All I want is to call you my husband, and to hear you call me your wife. Nothing else matters as long as we get married."

"Then let's get going." Elijah said, "I'll go find a minister."

Bella nodded with a smile. "If you can get him to come here it'll be better. We could get married under that large tree in the backyard."

Elijah nodded, he kissed her softly before resting his head forehead against hers. "I'll get everything we need."

Bella smiled. "Thank you." She said before she watched him leave. She went to her closet and searched through her clothes. She came upon a dress Rebekah had gotten her months prior after seeing it in a boutique. She glanced at it and smiled as it was white, she might as well do one thing traditionally.

Bella pinned up her hair as it was the last thing that needed to be done. She turned her head as she felt Marcel coming towards her room. "I'm getting married today." She said with a smile as she didn't need to leave the bathroom to know Marcel heard her.

Marcel nodded. "Elijah called said you wanted me here as soon as I could be. I figured knowing how you were that you'd decided to do this."

Bella smiled and came out of the bathroom. The dress was white and tight, it reached her knees and was covered in lace. She pulled at the sleeves as they were lace and covered her down to her wrists. "What do you think?"

Marcel smiled, "You look beautiful, baby girl."

"Thank you." She replied. "Are you the only one here?"

Marcel shook his head. "Klaus followed me and brought Hope with him. It seems we're your witnesses."

Bella grinned, "Rebekah and Thierry?"

"They're back at the quarter turning it into wedding reception." Marcel said with a smirk. "Did you really think they wouldn't hear of this?"

Bella sighed, but smiled. "You ready to do this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Marcel responded he held out his hand. "Let's start."

Bella took his hand and walked down the stairs with him. She and Elijah had stayed at the plantation while everyone else lived in town with Marcel. Hayley rarely came to town opting to stay in the Bayou having a daughter didn't change her need to find her family. It seemed the birth of Hope had brought them all together, and Bella's experience with children cemented her importance in the family as she truly cared for the young girl.

Bella paused as she felt Rebekah and Thierry both outside as well. "I thought you said…"

Marcel shrugged, "I lied." He replied simply. "I knew by the time you felt them it wouldn't matter anymore."

Bella smiled and nodded. She made her way outside beside Marcel. She smiled as she saw everyone standing around. She met Elijah's gaze and her smile brightened. _Finally_. She thought as she walked closer to him not noticing Thierry playing the bride's march on his trumpet. Or the way baby Hope clapped happily in her father's arms or the tears in Rebekah's eyes. She didn't notice Marcel step away from her side as she was focused solely on Elijah. _It was worth it_. Bella thought. All the running, hiding, the memory loss it was worth it as she got to be standing in front of the man she loved. Moments away from becoming his wife for eternity.

Bella's eyes closed as a small tear ran down her cheek. She felt Elijah wipe it away as the minister began his words. "I love you." She whispered to Elijah as in this moment she couldn't be happier.


End file.
